


Tony Stark

by meowfsy



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfsy/pseuds/meowfsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to be left alone. It was a selfish request but it wasn't a difficult one. I drove everyone away with my self indulgence. I needed them to come back to me. I needed them. I needed her. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> What if Tony never fixed his problem? 
> 
> I'm not sure if I like this one as much as the other two. It doesn't seem as depressing. What do you think?

\---------------------------------------

His eyes open and he glances frantically around the room. after the recognition of where he is sinks in, he ceases all movement. This is his least favourite place to be. Hospitals make him feel exposed and vulnerable. His chest resonates pain through his body and he lets go of a moan. He is alone. The only comfort he has is the constant beeping of the heart moniter beside his bed. He exhales deeply and thinks, everything will be ok. He sights a figure in the doorway before his eyelids turn weak and fall, for the final time. 

\---------------------------------------

I wanted to be left alone. It was a selfish request but it wasn't a difficult one. I drove everyone away with my self indulgence. I needed them to come back to me. I needed them. I needed her. 

She had warned me. She told me of my bravery, and she worked hard to keep me stable. And what did I do to repay her? I sent her away. I had never felt so fatuous.

I arose from my bed after brooding the following thoughts. I walked over to the mirror and lifted my shirt eagerly. Fuck. No. This cannot be a thing that is happening, I thought.

The arc reactor was slowly killing me. Yet it was also the thing keeping me alive. My whole life had been a massive contradiction, but it was only then that I truly reached a conclusion on how much of a contradiction it really was. 

The window was open. Which was unusual. It was cool outside so I ambled towards the window so I could close it. I knew very well that I could have used voice control to close it, but I had a really important urge to see the action of closing it my hand through.

It shut with a small click and I stared deeply into my reflection on the glass. My arms were infected to the fingertips. It was all up my neck, and making its way around my jaw. It was more painful to look at, than to feel.

If I were to have died that day, I would've rathered it be from falling out of that window, than being the victim to my own creation which was intended to keep me alive.

I placed one hand up against the glass and took a seat on the window sill. My forehead brought itself to glass shortly after. Looking down at the busy nightlife, I closed my eyes and heard a female voice. It had called my name as I drifted into a slumber, slouched against my bedroom window. 

\---------------------------------------

my eyes open and I glance frantically around the room. after the recognition of where I am sunk in, I cease all movement. This is my least favourite place to be. Hospitals make me feel exposed and vulnerable. My chest resonates pain through my body and I let go of a moan. I am alone. The only comfort I have is the constant beeping of the heart moniter beside my bed. I exhale deeply and think, everything will be ok. I sight a figure in the doorway before my eyelids turn weak and fall, for the final time.

\---------------------------------------


End file.
